1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains primarily to spray heads for fluid dispersion, and more particularly to spray heads for use in removing particulate matter from air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, spray nozzles for use in fluid dispersion are projecting openings or vents that direct the flow of fluid from a confined container or conduit into an open space. As an example, some nozzles maintain the fluid in a jet such as that used in an impulse turbine. Other nozzles disperse the fluid in an atomized mist, such as a cone nozzle for use in the combustion chamber of a furnace. The nozzle that may typically be attached to a fire hose or garden hose disperses fluid in spray form, with the spray being of specified shape and volume.
Spray heads for fluid dispersion for use in removing particles from air are usually of the spray type. Most prior art spray nozzles have been found to be unsatisfactory in removing undesirable particulate matter from contaminated air and virtually none are able to remove substantially all of the particulate matter.
It is a principal object of the present invention therefore to provide an improved apparatus and spray head for fluid dispersion for use in removing particulate matter from air.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and spray head for fluid dispersion which is capable of removing substantially all undesirable particulate matter from contaminated air.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray head of unique configuration, wherein the action of the fluid upon the spray head provides the spray mist.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description, and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.